


i care

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit of angst thrown in there because emotions, M/M, The boys figure things out, Theo confronts Liam and then Liam confronts Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Theo does care.





	i care

**Author's Note:**

> "There's no going back if we do this."
> 
> Continuation from the drabble 'denial'.

Liam slams the door shut, kicking his shoes off. Theo, who's right behind him, raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he questions, big smirk on his face.

Liam rolls his eyes at the arrogance in Theo's voice. The flashback of that blonde girl hitting on him pops into his head. Would she have still flirted, if Theo had shown this side of himself to her? He bites his tongue.

"Nothing."

Theo shakes his head, chuckling. "Seriously, Liam?"

"Nothing is up, Theo," he growls, storming off down the hall and into his room. He slams that door, too. If Theo follows him…

The door opens and Theo stands there, not smirking.

"Okay, something is definitely up. This is the second door you've slammed tonight. What's the matter?"

Liam bites his lip again, hard enough that blood appears. Theo notices and his scowl morphs into a concerned frown.

"Liam, talk to me. What's happening?"

Liam can't stop himself this time.

"Why are you trying to care? I mean, it's not like you even do," he spits out.

Theo takes a step back, hurt on his face. Liam would normally respond to that with guilt, but right now all he can feel is anger.

"You keep acting like you give a shit, Theo. You don't though, do you? Tell the truth. You never did!" he snarls.

"Liam, stop," Theo mutters, fists clenching at his sides.

"You killed your own sister, you killed Tracy, nearly killed the pack, now you're killing me, too, and you don't even care!"

Liam stops once he realises what he's just said, eyes wide. Theo's eyes mirror the same expression.

"What did you just say?" Theo asks firmly.

"That you don't care," he growls.

"No. The other thing."

"I—I said you're killing me too," Liam stutters, breathing hard, aware that there is no point in lying. Theo would hear it.

Theo's silent. Liam watches the chimera's face go through a full swing of emotions, before settling on confusion.

"How am I killing you, Liam?"

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Liam grumbles, eyes drifting down to the floor when Theo scoffs and walks right up to him.

"Liam, look at me."

Liam hesitates.

" _Liam_."

Liam looks up, and feels the fury melt away.

Theo's eyes are a mixture of pain and frustration, eyebrows pinched together.

"Liam, what have I done? Talk to me."

Liam licks his lips, gets a drop of dry blood and grimaces, before saying, a quiet whisper of a confession, "Not noticing me."

Theo's mouth clicks shut. Liam closes his eyes, squeezing them tight. Shit.

"Liam… there's no going back if we do this."

Wait, what?

Liam opens his eyes, obvious confusion on his face. Theo sees it and lets out a humourless laugh.

"You didn't think I noticed, did you?" he breathes, shaking his head and sighing. "Liam, I always notice you. Tonight was no exception."

Liam swallows around the dryness in his throat. "You never…"

"I _never_. I know. I'm not—" Theo groans, jaw ticking in agitation. "I'm not very… open. I stopped being that person years ago."

Liam nods.

"Look, can we just—"

"Yes," Liam blurts out, before Theo can finish.

Theo raises an eyebrow. "You don't know what I'm about to say."

Liam shrugs, mumbles, "I don't care. _Yes_."

"What if I said that you should kiss me now, and ask questions later."

Liam sees the clear signs of fear and uncertainty in Theo's eyes. The same things he's feeling inside. With a deep breath, he slowly bows his head.

"Sure," he manages to say.

The last thing he can think of, other than Theo's lips roughly taking him apart, are the two words gasped into his mouth.  
  
Theo was right.

There is no going back.


End file.
